The gLee Movie
by CreepyFan
Summary: This is my version of the show in a movie form with elements from all three seasons but it's set in season 1. Yes, there will be romance and bonding. Also includes some of your favorite Glee hits. Please R&R and ENJOY!
1. The First Day of School

**Glee the Movie**

(The story starts with the sun rise. The light shines in Will Schuester's apartment. He is still asleep in his bed until his alarm goes off. He turns off the snooze button and sets up on the mattress, rubbing his eyes. Will takes a deep breath in.)

Will: What do you know? Summer's over. Well, time to get ready for work.

(He turns on his radio to the song Don't Stop Believing, but the song is sung by Glee Cast, including the two main characters: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. We switch scenes to both characters as they get ready for school. They both wake up to their alarm clocks, singing.)

Finn: _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel: _Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

(Both teenagers are getting dress and add on other accessories such as make-up and a football at hand. They tell their parents goodbye and walk out the door. Rachel has two dads, Hiram and Leroy, while Finn has a mom and stepdad, Carole and Burt.)

Rachel: Bye, Dad! Bye, Daddy!

Hiram: Have a great day, sweetie!

Leroy: We'll see you later too tonight!

Finn: Bye, Mom. See ya, Burt.

Carole: Bye, sweetheart! Don't leave without your brother!

Burt: Kurt! Hurry up! Finn's already walking out the door.

(Kurt is Finn's gay stepbrother and Burt's son. He huffs down the stairs in a red robe.)

Kurt: Well, he needs to wait because I have to put up my make-up!

Burt: What?

Kurt: Uh-nothing. I'll just get a ride with Mercedes.

(Kurt hurries back upstairs to finish getting ready. Finn walks out of the house to his car. Rachel walks out of her house to found Mercedes waiting in her car. The song continues.)

Finn: _A singer in a smokey room_

Rachel: _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Finn and Rachel: _For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

All: _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

(Finn pulls up to Quinn Fabray's house. She comes out to the car and greets Finn with a kiss. You can tell they are a couple. Mercedes and Rachel pull up in front of Kurt's house and honk the horn. Kurt hurries out to the car.)

Kurt: Morning, Girls.

Mercedes: Oh, look at you! All fancy like.

Kurt: Well, I have to look my best for the first day of school. Thanks of the ride.

Rachel: We figured you need it.

Kurt: With an impatient stepbrother, I do.

(Girls Laugh)

Rachel: _Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

Finn and Rachel: _Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

Rachel: _Some will win, some will lose_

Finn and Rachel: _Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

All: _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

(Everyone is arriving at school. All the students are coming by bus or car. Will parks his car in the faculty parking lot. There, Emma Pillsbury, one of the school's guidance counselor, gets out of her car.)

Emma: Good morning, Will!

Will: Morning, Emma. How was your summer?

Emma: Wonderful. And yours?

Will: Eh, I filed my divorce last month.

Emma: Oh, Will, I'm so sorry.

Will: It's okay. I'll live-Whoa!

(A grey Hummer almost hits Will and Emma. In the Hummer is Susan "Sue" Sylvester, the cheerleading coach. She parks her car and rolls down her window.)

Sue: Hey, Will? How are you doing?

Will: I was doing fine until you almost hit me with your car!

Sue: Oh, I was so close. By the way, I like your hair cut.

Will: Thank you, Sue.

Sue: Ah, who am I kidding? Your hair looks like a bird's nest. Go easy on the hair gel this year.

Will: (Sighs) Same ol' Sue.

Sue: I heard that!

(All the students get inside the building including Rachel, Finn, and everyone else.)

All: _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

(At the end of the song, a slushie is thrown in Rachel's face by a football player, Azimio.)

Azimio: Welcome back, loser! (Laughs)

(He walks away as Rachel wipes the red slushie off her face with anger.)

* * *

(Later, Rachel cleans off and changes clothes. She is at her locker redoing her make-up.)

Rachel: Just like last year.

Kurt: Here's some eye liner, diva.

Rachel: Thanks. (Sighs) Those brainless barbarians will never treat us any respect.

Kurt: Having one in my house, I understand your pain.

Mercedes: Guys, face it. They will never change and there's nothing we can do about it, but we can't let them bring us down.

Rachel: You're right.

Mercedes: So, Kurt? How did you get a new stepbrother?

Kurt: His mom and my dad meet last fall. They just got married over the summer.

Mercedes: Did you plan the wedding?

Kurt: Of course! But now I have to live under the same roof with a football playing savage.

Mercedes: It's hard to imagine that.

Kurt: No need. It's reality.

Rachel: Well, you are more than welcome to my place anytime.

Mercedes: My mom doesn't mind either.

Kurt: Thanks. It's great to have girlfriends.

(All three of them do a little thing handshake of their own and walks down the hall together.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Will is looking in the trophy case. He sees a 1st place trophy for winning Nationals for a Show Choir Competition in 1997. He smiles at the picture next to the trophy; a group of kids with young Will in the middle holding up the trophy with glory. Emma comes up behind him.)

Emma: You were an amazing singer.

Will: Thanks. I miss it so much. You know, sometimes I can just go back to the good old days.

Emma: Maybe you can.

Will: How?

Emma: The coach of the glee club got fired last year for being a drug dealer.

Will: You're kidding! (Emma shakes her head) So who's the new coach? (Emma smiles at him and he gets it) Oh, Emma. I don't know. I mean, I just got divorce and I'm trying to get my life back together.

Emma: Will, just think about it. You can lead the kids to glory with your experience. There are talented kids in this school and they have nowhere to unleash that talent.

Will: I appreciate the offer, but I just can't.

Emma: Well, if there's no glee club, the money will go to the Cheerios.

Will: What? How could they-Sue.

Emma: Come on, Will. Think of what you can do for these kids. Think of what you can accomplish!

(Will looks at the trophy case and in Emma's begging eyes. He gives in.)

Will: I'll talk to Principal Figgins tomorrow.

(School Bell Rings)


	2. New Glee Coach

**The gLee Movie**

**2: New Glee Coach**

(The next day at McKinley High School, Will goes to Principal Figgins' office to ask about being the new coach for the glee club.)

Figgin: William, **you** want to take over the glee? Do you know to how to run a club?

Will: I was in the club when I went to school here. I think I bring it back to its true glory.

Figgin: You think? William, do you know that running a club costs money? And at this time, we don't have enough to spare!

Will: That's because money is going to the Cheerios!

Sue: What's this I hearing about my Cheerios?

(Sue walks in the office.)

Will: Were you just eavesdropping on us?

Sue: It's a habit. Anyway, I should tell you now, Will, that my girls and I use that money very wisely.

Will: You spend the money on things like energy drinks and confetti cannons!

Sue: Hey! Those confetti cannons lead us to Nationals: somewhere where the glee club will get to.

Will: If the school gives the club a chance-

Sue: Why give a couple a losers a chance? They're only some hopeless dreamers whose dreams are going to end up in a fryer at Breadstix.

Will: These kids have more talent than your precious Cheerios!

Figgins: William! Sue! That is quite enough! Ever since you two have been working here, it's nothing but fight after fight after fight! So, to make William happy, I will let him take over the glee club, BUT if you do not place at Regionals, I will shut it down.

Will: What about the money?

Figgins: Simple. I'll take about 20% of the Cheerios' money and put it towards the club.

Sue: It is outrageous!

Figgins: It's settled! This conservation is over!

Sue: (Turns to Will) You will pay for this insolence. Mark my words, Will: you and your club will be destroyed. I'll make sure of it. And your haircut is disguising.

Will: I'm not afraid of you, Sue.

Sue: You will . . . Just you wait.

(She leaves the office with anger, knocking over computers and paper in the office. Figgins and Will watch her storm out.)

Will: How can you deal with her?

Figgins: I wish I knew. I hope you know what you're doing, William.

Will: I do. I'm putting this club in a new direction . . . (Gets an Idea) In fact, that's what I'll name it. New-

* * *

Rachel: Direction?

(The day when people are signing up for clubs, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes are standing in front of the broad with all the club sign-up sheets. They look at the one that says **Sign-Up for The New Directions Glee Club! Auditions on Friday after School! Coached by William Schuester.**)

Kurt: Isn't he the Spanish Teacher?

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no!

Rachel: Well . . . I'm signing up first!

(Rachel signs her name on the first line and she places a golden star sticker at the end of her name. Behind them, Tina wheels in Artie.)

Artie: Why did you put a sticker by your name?

Rachel: I have a thing for golden stars.

(She smiles and skips away. Kurt decides to sign up as well. Mercedes signs after him. They walk away, leaving Tina and Artie alone at the club broad.)

Tina: Sh-sh-should we?

Artie: Might as well.

(Tina signs both her and Artie on the sign-up sheet. Meanwhile, Rachel stops at her locker to get some books. When she turns around, she bumps into someone. It's Finn! She drops her things.)

Rachel: Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and-

Finn: It's okay. Here, let me help you.

(They lock eye contact. Both are speechless.)

Rachel: Umm . . . I-I-I got it. Thank you.

(She picks up her things and stands up. She takes a better look at Finn.)

Rachel: Finn? Finn Hudson?

Finn: The best quarterback and captain football team.

Rachel: And you're also Kurt Hummel's stepbrother.

Finn: Uh, yeah. Our parents got hitched over the summer.

Rachel: I heard.

Finn: And you are?

Rachel: Rachel Berry, future singer and actress for Broadway.

Finn: Broadway? That's when you wear makeup and costume, right?

Rachel: Well, at least you have a brain. That's a good thing.

Finn: Wait-What?

Quinn: Finn!

(Quinn comes walking by with two other cheerleaders: Santana and Brittany.)

Finn: Oh! Hey, Quinn!

Quinn: Who's this? (Points at Rachel)

Finn: Um, this is Rachel.

Rachel: And you must be Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios.

Quinn: Who doesn't know that? (Turns to Finn) Why are you talking to her?

Finn: Uh-Well, We were just talking-

Rachel: (Finishes his sentence) About out science project! Yeah, we're doing a project base on the planets and he's been having a hard time deciding whether or not Pluto **is** a planet.

Finn: Yeah, what she said.

Quinn: Well, as of now, you are done talking with him. Let's go, Finn!

(She pushes Finn away as Santana and Brittany give Rachel the "L" and walk away. Kurt and Mercede come in.)

Kurt: Oh, diva! Don't even think about it.

Rachel: What?

Mercedes: Honey, we saw your look. The way you looked into his eyes.

Kurt: Trust me: you deserve better than Finn.

Rachel: I guess you're right, plus he has his hands full anyway.

Mercedes: No kidding. She's nothing but trouble.

Kurt: Finn got Quinn pregnant last year, but she gave the baby up for adoption. And even after that, they're still together.

Rachel: Did your parents know? (Kurt shakes his head) Oh, my gosh.

Mercedes: I would hate to be in that position. Getting knocked up and then have to give up my child to someone else. That would just sad.

Rachel: (Sadly) Yeah, it would . . . (Changes the topic) How about we head to my house after school so that we can pick out music for glee auditions.

Mercedes: Sounds good to me.

Kurt: I'm in. Do you have any from Chicago?

Mercedes: Or anything Blues?

Rachel: (Smiling) I'm sure I have something to suit both of you. Come on, let's get to class.

(Bell Rings)


	3. Auditions

**The gLee Movie**

**3: Auditions**

(Throughout the day, Will is putting up sign-up sheets for his glee club. He puts them up everywhere, evening the locker room. While Will is putting some in the showers, he hears something. He turns to one of the showers and sees someone singing in the shower. It's Finn singing Can't Fight This Feeling alone. Will smiles as he listens to the teen sing, he's quite good. Not just good, but GREAT! He leaves the locker room, proud to find a singer for his club, but how is a football, the captain of the team to be precise, join glee club? Then, he gets an idea.)

(The next day, Will is in his office, seating at his deck when Finn walks in with a knock.)

Finn: You wanted to see me, Mr. Schu?

Will: Yes. Sit down, Finn. (Points to a chair)

(Nervously, Finn takes a seat in a chair in front of the desk.)

Finn: Am I in trouble?

Will: Oh, no, no, Finn. You're fine, but I was just putting up filers in the football locker room and out of the blue, I saw this by your locker. (Holds up a packet of pot) Does this look familiar to you?

Finn: No! Mr. Schu, that's not mine! I don't do drugs!

Will: But it was by your locker. Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get for this? We're talking about being expelled for having drugs on school property.

Finn: But it's not mine! Someone must have put it there to mess with me!

Will: But do you have any proof? (Finn doesn't answer) Then I have no other choice but to turn this in to Principal Figgins.

Finn: No! Wait! You can't! If my mom finds out about this, it'll break her heart. She just got married and I don't want to disappoint her and my new stepdad.

(Will "thinks" about his decision.)

Will: All right, here the deal. I won't tell Principal Figgins about this, BUT only on one condition.

(He pushes the glee sign-up sheet in front of Finn. Finn gives him a confused look.)

Finn: Glee club?

Will: I'll be coaching.

Finn: You can sing?

Will: Yes. And I'm sure you can too. Your stepbrother will be there.

Finn: Okay, I'll admit it. I like to sing, but if I join Glee Club, the football team is going to kill me! They're going to call me a loser!

Will: Well, it's either this or I tell Principal Figgins about the pot. It's your choice.

(Finn hesitates, but he finally signs his name on the sheet.)

* * *

Will: Okay! First one up is . . . Mercedes Jones.

(Will and Finn are holding auditions, since Finn is forced in the club, he doesn't need to audition. They sit and watch everyone else who signed up sing. Mercedes comes on stage first.)

Mercedes: _R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care ... TCB_

(Will nods his head, very pleased. Kurt is up next.)

Kurt: _Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane_

_Should have been my name, Mr. Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me and never know I'm there_

_Never even knew . . . _

_I'm there_

Finn: (Aside) He sings like a girl. (Will nudges him.) Ow!

(Artie is next.)

Artie: _Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

Will: Good. That was good.

(Tina is up.)

Tina: _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Will: Thank you, Tina.

Tina: Y-y-you're welcome. (Walks off)

Will: Okay, last one to audition is . . .

Rachel: Me!

(Rachel comes on stage.)

Rachel: Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I shall be singing On My Own from Les Miserables.

Will: Ah! One of my favorites. Whenever you're ready.

(The piano starts to play the song as Rachel sings. As she sings, both Will and Finn are blown away by her talent.)

Rachel: _On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone, the river's just a river_  
_Without him the world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life I've only been pretending_  
_Without me his world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known!_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own._

(Will applauses, Finn is speechless, when Rachel is done. She takes a bow.)

Will: You truly have a great voice. I think we can definitely use someone like you.

Rachel: I am honored to be part of your glee club. I assure that I will bring this club to the top.

Will: That's what I like to hear.

(Pleased with herself, Rachel walks off stage.)

Will: Well, Finn. We have a good group this year. What do you think?

(Finn doesn't respond; he's still speechless. Afterwards, he leaves the auditorium. Rachel comes after him.)

Rachel: Wait! Finn! Are you doing glee club?

Finn: Uh . . . yeah. I am.

Rachel: Then how come you didn't audition?

Finn: I already did. In private.

Rachel: Ah, I see. You're stage fright. Not to worry, once you sing more, you'll get more comfortable.

Finn: You were amazing in there.

Rachel: Thank you. I've been singing since I was 2. When I was 7, I decided that I wanted to be stage. I've also been taking dance lessons too.

Finn: I can't dance.

Rachel: Oh! Well, you can always come to me for help. Or maybe Kurt can help you.

Finn: Yeah. Sounds cool.

Rachel: Yeah . . . cool.

(They walk down the hall together, but little do they know, Quinn is watching them with anger.)


	4. Homecoming Assembly

**The gLee Movie**

**4: First Club Meeting**

(After the last bell rings, Will comes into the chorus where all the kids that signed up for glee club: Rachel, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes. They're chatting away until Will starts talking.)

Will: Okay! Good afternoon and welcome to the first meeting of glee club! Now, I understand that we only have six people, but I asked Mr. Figgins if we can perform at the homecoming assembly so we can draw in more members.

Artie: How are we going to get people to sign up?

Will: Well, I already how the song selection for the assembly. "Le Freak" by Chic!

Rachel: Mr. Schuester, if I may. This song was made in the 1970's and may I also add that it's disco. No one listens to disco anymore.

Finn: I agree with her. No one's going to wanna hear it.

Will: But it's a classic!

Kurt: Mr. Schuester, may I suggest we do something closer to the 21st century. Like Britney Spears.

Mercedes: I love Britney Spears! Well, not as much as Whitney.

Rachel: I love the song "Baby One More Time".

Tina: She's ok-k-kay, I guess.

Will: Guys, we're not going to do Britney Spears. She's a bad influence on kids.

Rachel: But everybody loves her! We need to give the audience what they want.

Will: I'm sorry, Rachel. We're sticking with Le Freak and that's that.

(Kids Groan)

Will: I got to go make copies of this music. I'll be right back.

(When Will leaves the room, all the kids gather.)

Rachel: We are not doing that song for the homecoming assembly.

Finn: But Mr. Schu said we are.

Rachel: Finn, do you honestly think that anyone in this school wants to hear a 70's song?

Artie: I personally like the song.

(Everyone turns to Artie with a look.)

Artie: Never mind. Continue.

Rachel: I think if you do a Britney song, everyone will love it. And then some people would like to join glee club.

Kurt: I agree with Rachel.

Mercedes: Same.

Tina: But will Mr. Schuester get m-m-mad?

Artie: Yeah, he doesn't want us to do Britney Spears.

Rachel: Well, it's what the audience wants. All in favor of doing Britney for the assembly say "I".

Kurt: I

Merecedes: I am, girl!

Tina: Me too.

Artie: Sure, why not.

(Rachel turns to Finn who is still uncertain.)

Finn: I still don't know.

Rachel: Come on, Finn. Think about the club.

(Finn thinks about it for a second and looks at Rachel's brown eyes.)

Finn: All right. I'm in.

(Everyone cheers)

Rachel: So, we'll stay an extra hour to work on the choreography and practice the song.

Will: Okay, guys! I got the music. Hopefully, you guys are okay with Le Freak.

Rachel: We talked it over and we're totally fine with the song.

(Everyone Nods)

Will: Great! Now, let's get Freaking!

Kurt: Please don't say that again.

* * *

(At the end of the week, the homecoming assembly takes place in the gym. There is a stage setup on the floor for the glee club to perform. Everyone is sitting in the bleachers into the Cheerios and Sue. Will takes his seat next Emma.)

Sue: Well if it isn't the man who stole the Cheerios' budget for his little club.

Will: Correction, Mr. Figgins gave me 20% of the budget.

Sue: Doesn't matter. That money is going waste thanks to you.

Will: And you were going to use that money to buy the Cheerios coffee machines and hula hoops.

Sue: The kids need the caffeine to be champions. By the way, I brought tomatoes to throw at your glee freaks. Want one?

Will: No! They're going to do great. Now, give me those!

(He takes the tomatoes away from Sue. Then, Figgins gets on stage and walks to the mircophone.)

Figgins: Settle down, children. Settle down, please. Thank you. Welcome to the annual Homecoming assembly. For your entertainment, we have the glee club performing a song. Enjoy.

(Light Applause)

(The lights dim down as the curtains open to the glee club. The song Baby One More Time starts playing. Will and Sue are both shocked. In the choreography, there is some sexy moves.)

_Rachel: Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right?_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_Everyone: My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_Rachel: Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Now, boy you got me blinded_

_I bet you baby_

_There's nothing that I would not do, no_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

_Everyone: My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_Rachel: Oh baby baby, oh baby baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess that my lonliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Everyone: My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my lonliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

(Song Ends)

(CHEERING AND APPLAUSE)

(Everyone gives them a standing ovation. Quinn sees how close Rachel and Finn are and is mad. Puck sees this and looks rather interested. Sue gives Will a harsh look and shakes her head.)

Sue: So it's war then.

(Sue and her Cheerios leave the gym.)

Artie: You think he's mad?

(Will turns to his glee kids with a glare.)

Will: Music Room. Now!

(Will walks away leaving the kids scared.)

Finn: Yeah, he's mad.


End file.
